Transformers franchise
Transformers (Japanese: トランスフォーマー Hepburn: Toransufōmā?) is a media franchise produced by American toy company Hasbro and Japanese toy company Takara Tomy. Initially a line of transforming toys rebranded from Takara's Diaclone and Microman toylines,1 the franchise began in 1984 with the Transformers toy line, and centers on factions of transforming alien robots (often the Autobots and the Decepticons) in an endless struggle for dominance or eventual peace. In its decades-long history, the franchise has expanded to encompass comic books, animation, video games and films. The term "Generation 1" covers both the animated television series The Transformers and the comic book series of the same name, which are further divided into Japanese and British spin-offs, respectively. Sequels followed, such as the Generation 2 comic book and Beast Wars TV series, which became its own mini-universe. Generation 1 characters underwent two reboots with Dreamwave in 2001 and IDW Publishing in 2005, also as a remastered series. There have been other incarnations of the story based on different toy lines during and after the 20th-Century. The first was the Robots in Disguise series, followed by three shows (Armada, Energon, and Cybertron) that constitute a single universe called the "Unicron Trilogy". A live-action film was also released in 2007, with a sequel in 2009, a second sequel in 2011, and a third in 2014.2 again distinct from previous incarnations, while the Transformers: Animated series merged concepts from the G1 story-arc, the 2007 live-action film and the "Unicron Trilogy". Transformers: Prime previously aired on The Hub. Although initially a separate and competing franchise started in 1983, Tonka's Gobots became the intellectual property of Hasbro after their buyout of Tonka in 1991. Subsequently, the universe depicted in the animated series Challenge of the GoBots and follow-up film GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords was retroactively established as an alternate universe within the Transformers franchise. Gen 1 *Brawn- Shot by Starscream (heavily debated). *''Prowl''- Shot in the chest by Scavenger. *''Ratchet''- Shot by Starscream. *''Ironhide''- Shot by Megatron. *Windchanger- Killed off-screen by Decepticons. *''Wheeljack''- Killed off-screen by Decepticons. *Huffer- Killed off-screen by Decepticons. *Kick Back- Crushed by Kup. Either reformatted into a Sweep or survived. *Bombshell- Killed off-screen by Autobots. Either reformatted into Cylconus, one of his armada, or survived. *Shrapnel- Crushed by Optimus Prime. Later revived. *Skywarp- Shot by Optimus Prime. Later revived and reformatted into Cyclonus or one of his armada (this has been the subject of an extremely heated debate). *Thundercracker- Shot by Optimus Prime. Later revived and reformatted into Scourge. *''Optimus Prime''- Shot by Megatron. Later revived in "The Return of Optimus Prime, Part 1", but dies again in the Headmasters episode "Birth of the Dream Double Convoy". *'Starscream'- Shot by Galvatron for betraying him. *Arblus- Eaten by Sharkticons. *Kranix- Eaten by Sharkticons. *''Ultra Magnus''- Shot by the Sweeps. Later revived. *Dirge- debated. Eaten by Unicron (though he returns in Headmasters). *Thrust- debated. Eaten by Unicron (though he returns in Headmasters). *Ramjet- debated. Eaten by Unicron (in the Spotlight comics he is killed by Megatron for trying to steal his leadership-position). *'Shockwave'- Crushed by Unicron. *'Unicron'- Decapitated when Hot Rod opened the Matrix of Leadership. *'Soundwave'- Blown up by Blaster. Later revived in "The Great Cassette Operation" and reformatted into Soundblaster. *''Blaster''- Shot by Soundwave. Later revived and reformatted into Twincast. *''Ultra Magnus''- Shot by Six Shot. *'Galvatron (Megatron)'- Crushed under ice by Maxius, Chromedome, Brainstorm and Highbrow. Later revivied in The Battlestars pack-in manga that came with the Return of Convoy toys as Super Megatron. *Haruma Gō - Crushed by a falling pillar, then burned in an explosion. *Pis - fatally kicked by Wilder. *Billy Husky - killed when Hydra sends his truck aflame. *Sixnight - killed by BlackZarak's Devil-Power. Beast Wars (1996–1999) *Dinobot Clone - Eaten by Dinobot. *Snowstalker - Killed when Tigatron shot at Inferno, but missed, causing an avalanche that crushed Snowstalker to death.(not an actual transformer) *'Terrorsaur '- Lost control of his hover platform during the quantum surge; collided with his rival Scorponok and fell into the lava. *Scorponok- Lost control of his hover platform during the quantum surge; collided with Terrorsaur and fell into the lava. *''Dinobot ''- Suffered several injuries from the Predacons while protecting the protohumans, one in particular from Quickstrike, also lost a lot of energy during the fight, and died as a result of his injuries. *Transmutate - Attempted to stop Silverbolt and Rampage from fighting, jumped between their attacks and was destroyed by them. *Ravage - Killed when Rattrap planted bombs on Tarantulas. The resulting explosion engulfed Ravage's ship and destroyed him. *'Tarantulas '- When the Vok were entering his body, he shot at them in an attempt to stop them, but his bullets instead spun a laser rifle around, and it zapped him into an Energon crystal, vaporizing him and leaving only his legs. *'The Vok '- Enetered Tarantulas's body shortly before he was zapped by his own energy device, and they were destroyed with Tarantulas. *'Rampage '- Stabbed in his spark by Depth Charge using an energon shard, causing a huge explosion. *''Depth Charge ''- After stabbing Rampage, he was killed in the resulting explosion of Rampage's death. *''Tigerhawk ''- Destroyed by Megatron using a laser beam from the Nemesis.(Both Air Razor and Tigatron killed by this) *'Inferno '- Unintentionally killed by Megatron when he used the Nemesis's massive laser beam to fire on the village. *Quickstrike - Unintentionally killed by Megatron when he used the Nemesis's massive laser beam to fire on the village. *Dinobot 2 - Killed when Rhinox crashed the shuttle through the Nemesis. Dinobot II chose to stay on the Nemesis as it exploded. Robots in Disguise (2000–2001 / 2002) The Unicron Trilogy (2001 / 2002–2006) Armada *Starscream - vaporized by Unicron (later resurrected in Energon). *Megatron/Galvatron - devoured by Unicron (later resurrected in Energon). *Optimus Prime - Destroyed after shielding Earth from the Hydra Cannon, later resurrected by Sparkplug, Perceptor and many other mini-cons while using the matrix. *Thrust - Crushed in a fissure in Unicron's skin. *Unicron - Disappeared after swallowing Galvatron (later resurrected in Energon). Energon *Alpha Q - *Scorponok - *Starscream - *Galvatron - *Unicron - Cybertron *Megatron - exploded during an attempt to get through his portal after being forced back in, later eventually revived by remnants of Unicron's energon. *Nemesis Breaker - Faded after being defeated by Metroplex. *Starsceam - debated. Disappeared after a brawl between himself and Galvatron. *Sideways - debated. Disappeared after Starscream's and Galvatron's battle. *Soundwave - debated. Disappeared after Starscream's and Galvatron's battle. *Vector Prime - disintegrated after reversing time to get his friends through the warp-stream. Live-action film franchise (2007–present) Transformers (2007) *Colonel Sharp - Killed during Blackout's attack on the U.S SOCCENT Forward Operations Base. *Patrick Donnelly - Stabbed through the stomach by Scorponok. *Nokia Bot - Electrocuted by Simmons. *Bonecrusher - Decapitated by Optimus Prime. *Frenzy - Accidently decapitated himself. *''Jazz ''- Torn in half by Megatron. *Brawl - Shot in the chest by Bumblebee. *'Blackout '- Blasted by F-22'S. *'Megatron '- Spark destroyed when Sam pushed the cube into his chest (Later revived in Revenge of the Fallen). Revenge of the Fallen *12 Primes - 11 where killed by the Fallen long before the events of the first film. Remaining prime sacrificed himself to hide the Matrix of Leadership shortly after. *Sideways -Torn in half by Sideswipe. *Demolisher - Shot in the head by Optimus Prime. *Appliance Bots - Shot by Bumblebee. *Scrap Metal - Torn in half by Long Haul and Mixmaster. His parts where used to revive Megatron. *Alice (The Pretender) - Crushed when Mikaela ran her over. *Grindor - Face torn off by Optimus Prime. *''Optimus Prime ''- Stabbed through the chest by Megatron. He was later resurrected during the Battle of Egypt by Sam, using the Matrix. *Ravage - Spine torn out by Bumblebee. *Rampage - Neck snapped by Bumblebee *Mixmaster - Decapitated by Jetfire, while attempting to attack Lennox and his troops. *Scorponok - Decapitated by Jetfire. *Devastator- Neck shot off by a rail gun, under General Moreshowers command. *Long Haul - Killed during the Operation: Firestorm Bombing. *Scrapper - Killed during the Operation: Firestorm Bombing. *Sam - Shot by Megatron. Resurrected by the ghosts of the 11 primes moments later. *''Jetfire'' - Sacrificed himself to enable Optimus to defeat the Fallen. *'The Fallen' - Spark torn out by Optimus Prime. Dark of the Moon *Jolt - Shot by Shockwave prior to the film. *Elita-One - Crushed by Shockwave prior to the film. *'Theodore Galloway' - Shot by Shockwave prior to the film. *Arcee- dies in one of the operations prior to the film. *Chromia- dies in one of the operations prior to the film. *Alexi Voskhod - Shot by Laserbeak. *Bob Singer - Shot by Laserbeak. *Jerry Wang - Thrown out a window by Laserbeak. *Hatchet - Decapitated by Mirage. *Crowbar - Shot in the face by Ironhide. *Crankcase - Killed when Ironhide kicked him into a store, causing him to explode. *''Ironhide'' - Shot in the chest by the traitorous Sentinel Prime. *''Skids'' - Shot by Sentinel Prime (off-screen). *''Mudflap'' - Shot by Sentinel Prime (off-screen). *Laserbeak - Decapitated by Bumblebee. *The Driller - Neck smashed by Optimus Prime. *'Starscream' - Head blown up by Sam Witwicky, using Wheeljack's boomstick. *''Wheeljack'' - Shot in the back by Barricade, on Soundwave's orders. *'Soundwave' - Head shot off by Bumblebee, avenging Wheeljack. *'Shockwave' - Eye torn out by Optimus Prime. He then used Shockwave's cannon to shoot the pillar. *'Dylan Gould' - Knocked by Sam into the pillar, disintegrating him. *Devcon - Shot by the Wreckers Roadbuster, Leadfoot and Topspin. *Megatron - Head ripped off by Optimus with an axe (later reincarnated into Galvatron in Age of Extinction). *'Sentinel Prime' - Shot in the head by Optimus Prime, using Megatron's shotgun. Avenging Ironhide. Age of Extinction *''Sideswipe'' - killed by Cemetery Wind prior to the film. *''Dino'' - killed offscreen by Cemetery Wind or Lockdown. *''Roadbuster'' - killed offscreen by Cemetery Wind or Lockdown. *''Leadfoot'' - killed by Cemetery Wind. *''Ratchet'' - Spark torn out by Lockdown, after refusing to reveal Prime's location. *''Lucas Flannery'' - Disintegrated by Lockdown's grenade. *Steeljaws - Shot by Bumblebee and Cade. *Mercenaries - Shot by Crosshairs, Cade and Bumblebee. *'James Savoy' - Knocked out a window by Cade. *Junkheap - Stabbed by Hound. *Stinger - Decapitated by Bumblebee. *'Harold Attinger' - Shot by Optimus Prime. *'Lockdown' - Sliced in half by Optimus Prime, using his knight sword. *Traxes - Killed in an explosion caused by Optimus Prime. The Last Knight * Canopy - Shot by TRF forces. * Talisman Knight - Died offscreen of injuries sustained from the Battle of Chicago. * Dreadbot - Eaten by Grimlock. * Onslaught - Beheaded by Drift. * Mohawk - Head shot off by Bumblebee. * Skullitron - Fell to his death after being shot by TRF forces. * Sir Edmund Burton - Shot by Megatron. * 2 Knights of Cybertron - Slashed by Nemesis Prime. * Nemesis Prime - Ceased to exist when Bumblebee restored Prime's memories. * Infernocus - Beheaded by Optimus Prime. * Nitro Zeus - Head shot off by Bumblebee. Bumblebee (film) (Yay!!!) Coming Soon! Transformers: Animated (2007–2009 / 2010) *Yoketron - Killed by Lockdown. *''Optimus Prime'' - Killed when Starscream caused the All Spark to open. Later resurrected by Sari. *''Blurr'' - Crushed by Shockwave. *Lugnut Supremes - One killed by Omega Supreme. The other 2 where blown up by Starscream. *'Starscream' - Spark was extinguished when Prowl and Jazz caused shards of the All Spark to come together. Resurrected by Slipstream in a scene cut for a time for unknown reasons. *''Prowl'' - Sacrificed himself to make a force field around the Lugnut before its detonation. Transformers: Prime/War for Cybertron (2010)/Fall of Cybertron (2012) *Solus Prime - Shot by The Fallen. *''Alpha Trion'' - Killed during a decepticon invasion of the Hall of Records. *''Zeta Prime'' - Killed by Megatron. *Tailgate - Throat slit by Arachnid during Arcee's interrogation. *Metroplex - Sacrificed himself to fuel the Ark. *''Cliffjumper'' - Stabbed in the chest by Starscream. *Skyquake - Optics torn out by Bumblebee. *Makeshift - Killed during an explosion caused by Wheeljack's grenade. *Sea Spray - Blown up by Dreadwing while inside his ship. *Breakdown - Torn to pieces by Arachnid. *Hardshell - Shot by Miko with a missile from the Jackhammer. *MECH Soldiers - Shot by CY.L.A.S. *'Dreadwing' - Shot in the back by Megatron, after attempting to assassinate Starscream. *'Silas (CY.L.A.S)' - Stabbed in the neck by Arachnid. *Bombshock - Energon drained by Arachnid. *'Arachnid' - Presumably ran out of Energon after Soundwave marooned her on Cybertrons Moon. *''Bumblebee'' - Shot in the chest by Megatron when he attempted to bring the Star Sabre to Prime. (Later resurrected, after falling into a pool of cybermatter.) *'Megatron' - Stabbed in the chest by Bumblebee with the Star Saber shortly after he was resurrected. (Also resurrected by Unicron during the final battle for Cybertron.) *''Optimus Prime'' - Sacrificed himself to defeat Unicron. He entered the Well of Sparks alongside the Matrix and the All Spark, which extinguished his spark. This allowed for there to be future life on Cybertron. (He was later revived in the series Robots in Disguise). *Darksteel - Blasted with missiles that were activated by Starscream. *Skylinx - Blasted with missiles that were activated by Starscream. *'The Fallen' - Disintegrated by Bumblebee, Strongarm and Sideswipe using three Decepticon Hunter Blades. Category:Media Category:Film series Category:Books Category:Anime Category:TV Shows